


Yeah Boy and Doll Face

by Anonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Actually it's also really smutty too, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Michael, Gay Sex, It's really sad and lowkey smutty, M/M, Smut, Top Luke, Top!Luke, Vanilla tho bc I can't write anything heavier bc im a baby okay, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I'm sorry.” That's when the burning in Michael's eyes stung worse.“I, I know babe.” Luke replied quietly and rubbed at the older boys hip, Michael could hear the blood rushing in his ears at the silence that followed.// Or Muke's time is running short.





	Yeah Boy and Doll Face

**Author's Note:**

> My very first posted smut! I've worked on this short and sad thing for about two months trying to perfect it and I haven't slept in 24 hours okay I finished it up 1 and half hours. Fuck.  
> Enjoy!  
> (I'm lowkey proud of this ngl)

It's been two hours.

Two hours since Luke came back, knocked on the door, and walked into our home.

The home him and I used to share, vaguely shared, at the least.

It was more or less a condo, less of a home but in the city life of LA and separated enough from the other walls with roofs to be called a home.

 

When he walked through, I felt as if I was on autopilot. Greet each other with fake grins, kiss on the cheek, hug, kiss on the mouth, set things in the shared bedroom-this is where it differed; Luke didn't even bother to open the bag up like he would've.

Luke and I ignored what that meant, that's what we do now.

I made him coffee, 'the jet-lag is unbearable' is what Luke say's when I handed him the cup.

“Thank you” I nodded and the soft smile that is placed on my lips, I know it's not real.

He does too.

-

Since then, in those two hours he's been sitting on the couch in Luke's lap with his arms loosely around his waist watching the TV.

Bloodshot and tired eyes, dull stares aimed at the screen.

Blinking unevenly.

They both knew Michael's time is running short, the countdown went from hours to minutes.

His throat was dry, his tongue feeling like sandpaper in his mouth.

Michael was stiff, Luke was tense. Seconds were ticking by and the voices that the TV produced sounded monotone, fading into the background.

A low buzzing sounded in his ears, Michael's eyes burned, the lump in his throat grew.

He remembered that he had the bags packed under the bed they shared-used to share-up stairs, it wasn't much longer now.

He had delayed this long enough, Michael shifted quietly and Luke slightly tightened his grip.

The minutes were rushing by and they both knew it was time.

“Luke,” He rasped out.

He didn't make a sound, fingers gripping harder once more.

Michael continued.

“I'm sorry.” That's when the burning in Michael's eyes stung worse.

“I, I know babe.” Luke replied quietly and rubbed at the older boys hip, Michael could hear the blood rushing in his ears at the silence that followed.

Michael had been dreading this, Luke knew it was approaching fast.

They both knew it had to stop, they haven't done the things they used to do.

Luke was often vacant from going on tour as a solo artist-as did Michael but ever since the bands hiatus they went their separate ways musically. Michael preferring producing and staying home rather than going out for months at a time and playing to crowds nearly every night.

The end was...inevitable. There was no way to avoid this any longer, they weren't happy, Michael felt emotionally drained as did Luke.

“J- just one more night, please.” Luke's soft voice brought Michael out of his thoughts, he held on to the older boy in his lap as if he was the only thing keeping him grounded.

He probably was.

“W-what?” His voice cracked, unknowing in what to say.

“Mikey, please-” Luke choked out, he continued in a much quieter voice he strained to hear.

“Let me love you, just one more time.”

Michael bit his lip to hold back the sob, nodding a yes because he knew if he tried to speak he'd burst into tears.

It started with a small chaste kiss, dull eyes meeting as Michael pulled back. Both red and puffy from tears falling and those unshed, their wet cheeks meeting again as they kissed heavier this time.

Michael and Luke's tongues met in the heated kiss, hands roaming everywhere. Michaels hands ending up in Luke's hair and Luke's hands landing on Michaels hips.

Michael tugged the dark blond locks and received a wet moan in doing so, Luke thrusts up into the older of the two's lap making Michael break the kiss and throw his head back in a whiny groan.

They're both panting as Michael retaliates and grinds on Luke's crotch slowly, driving him insane.

“Hold on,” Luke whispers against Michaels lips. “W-we need to go upstairs and n-not ruin the couch.” He continues with a sad chuckle, voice thick with held back tears.

“Let's go,” Michael replies and laces his fingers together behind the younger boys neck, Luke's hands moving to the back of his thighs and standing up carefully.

Luke carries him up the stairs, being mindful not to fall or drop him of course. They reach the door to their--the room, still open thankfully.

Laying him down carefully on the bed, Luke hovers above Michael.

Staring into each others eyes, tear filled green matching glossy blue.

They move in for another heated kiss, Michael feels Luke lick at his lips and parts them to give the blond access.

They pull apart after a minute, chests heaving. Luke sits back and messes with the button on Michael's jeans, popping them open and unzipping them. Michaels hands come up to work Luke's open as well, tugging them farther down his hips and letting Luke take them off the rest of the way to finish his own.

Michael removes his jeans with a little struggle, but neither laugh like they usually would.

Things change, they always do.

Once they're done Michael lays back and spreads his legs, Luke can feel himself harden at the sight.

Pulling the older boys boxers down his pale legs, Luke drops them off the side of the bed carelessly. After also discarding his own pair and leaving them next to the other boys, he trails his fingers up to the hem of his shirt.

Michael looks at him with vulnerable eyes, 'just like the first time' Luke thinks.  
'No, no it really isn't' he realises, this is the last time.

Once they're both completely naked, Luke pulls out the lube from the dresser beside the bed. Uncapping it with a familiar snap, he hears Michael have a low gasp.

“You okay, baby?” He asks him softly, getting a nod in response.

That's a lie.

Pouring the cold lube on to his fingers and sliding in between them to warm it up, Mikey always hated the feeling of cold slick between his legs.

He makes eye content with the older boy before rubbing his wet pointer finger over his hole, circling it around the rim a few times before pressing in lightly.

Michael tenses slightly, left arm going up and his hand gripping at Luke's shoulder hard. They haven't done this in awhile, sad to say.

Luke pressed harder but still slow, going until his finger hits the last knuckle. He begins to pump it in, slow as ever, eyes busy trying to take in all of Michael's pleasure filled face, drawing it to memory to keep forever.

“Nngh,” Michael whimpers as Luke's finger brushed against his prostate. “R-right there.”

Luke pulls his finger out, Michaels barely stretched hole clenching lightly around air. Going back in with two slicked fingers, he moves faster this time. Purposely hitting Michaels prostate each thrust in, quiet moans tumbling from his lips.

Scissoring his fingers out to stretch him more, Michael moves back down subconsciously on his long fingers.

“I-I'm ready-Luke, Lukey p-please--” Michaels moan cuts himself off, eyes squeezing shut as his back arches off the bed.

Luke's fingers pressing hard into him, other hand coming up to tightly hold the base of Michaels cock.

“Lukey please fuck me.” Michael croaks out finally, desperation shining in his tear filled eyes, this time from pleasure.

Luke has to press a kiss to Michaels neck to stifle his own moans, the dirty words coming from such an innocent looking boy.

Pulling his fingers out with a slick sound, the tip of Michaels dick leaking pre-cum from the empty feeling. Wiping his fingers on the bed spread, Luke forgoes a condom since this would be the last time.

Michael nods at him as they make eye contact, assuring Luke that it's all okay. The younger boy proceeds on with slicking his dick up with lube-a little extra since Michael only went up to two fingers instead of three.

Luke nudges the tip to Michaels puckered baby pink hole, swollen from all the fingering. Pushing in lightly he huffs at the tight feeling of Michael incasing the head of his cock, trying to go slow until Michaels hands reach up and grasp his ass trying to pull him closer. Squeezing his ass cheeks between his hands, and wrapping his legs around him.

“Faster.” Michael pants out quietly, Luke nods out and thrusts in the rest of the way in one go.

Michael clenched harshly around Luke and his knees buckle, bringing the green eye'd boys faced closer to his own.

“F-fuck me like you h-ah- hate me!” Michael squeaks out finally, Luke smirks, pulling all the way out until just the tip is left in the older boy before slamming back in.

Straightening up again, Luke thrust into Michael at a controlled quick pace. Fingers squeezing his hips lightly, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

Luke presses hard into Michael's hips, wanting him to have bruising reminders of him for the next week.

Michael brushes a dry finger over Luke's hole lightly, trying to bring the other closer to the edge as Michael can already feel his orgasm arising.

“F-fuck!” Luke whimpers out, stopping mid-thrust to tighten his ass, face filling with a red red blush colour.

Luke reaches his hand up to squeeze on Michaels cock, stroking it a few times. Resuming his thrusts as Michael hisses out, panting and moaning filling the room as both men were brought closer to their oncoming climax.

Going as fast as he can, Luke pounding into Michael at a harsh pace. Slamming his prostrate each time now, hips moving in circular motions back against Michaels finger lightly.

Michael feels his stomach start to tighten and swirl, he pushes down harder until the top of his finger enters past Luke's rim.

Luke's hips stilled with a high-pitched whiney whimper, dick twitching and cum filling Michael up making him even more slick.

Michael moans in return, the knot growing in his stomach finally unravelling as he climaxes as well. His own cum spurting out of him and painting both his and Luke's stomach white.

Luke, softening inside the older boy finally and pulling out. Michael whimpers at the loss, swollen abused hole open and clenching around nothing again.

They lay there flopped on the bed, both panting harshly before Michael sits up with a wince.

“W-where are you going?” Luke asks him as he's sliding on underwear over the sticky half drying mess sliding outside of him and down his thighs.

“I'm leaving, Luke.” Michael mumbles out. Luke's blue eyes widen in shock, he thought after all this he would've stayed.

“Mikey,” Luke rasps out in sadness.

Michael shakes his head, picking his jeans up off the floor and standing up. The mess becoming worse as more of it slides out of him, he cringes inwardly as he pulls on the jeans, zips and buttons them up.

Sliding on his the first shirt he picks off the ground, pretending he doesn't see Luke sob on the bed.

“I'm so sorry,” He says thickly, fat tears now rolling down his cheeks too.

“I never stopped loving you, Lukey.” Michael cried out quietly.

Luke's body wracked with sobs, trying to gasp out a reply.

'God how much I fucking love you back' is what he thought in return.

Pulling the packed bag out from underneath the bed, he exits the room without another word.

Luke hears the quiet steps Michael takes down the stairs, not unlike those of the ones he made when he tried to surprise Luke with pancakes for breakfast at the start of their relationship.

Luke sniffled, choking on his sobs and coughing. God, how could he be so stupid to think it would work.

Michael heard the loud sobbing of his ex, Luke Hemmings. Michael heard the loud sobbing of the love of his life, Luke Hemmings. Michael heard the loud sobbing, and he can't hold in any of his tears. He fucking ruined, but he knows it had to be done.

His eyes are burning again, Luke's eyes are burning again.

Neither of them can take it, but they have to now.

Michael opened the front door and closing it behind him, leaving the house with bloodshot eyes.

They both wondered of what this means for when the bands hiatus ended, but that wasn't for now.

All they knew was, this is the end.

That's how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a kudos if you read all of it/comment if you enjoyed it bc it really makes me smile that someone actually put their time into reading my writing.  
> My twitter is @awnexmgc of my tumblr is @murdermalum2011 (Halloween things you feel)  
> Thank you so much again and have a nice day ^.^


End file.
